Aftermath
by Skins Thunderbomb
Summary: G1 Continuation from 'I'm Leaving'. Starscream ponders his role as leader, unknowing that the true leader is about to return ...
1. Part 1 I Miss You

AN The continuation of 'I'm Leaving' … Go figure. Well, as everyone thought the last story was ended I will continue as a new one: Enjoy.

Part 1

An aftermath was sometimes not a pretty picture, and in other times, was. This time, however, it was met with many emotions, from both sides of the war.

The Autobots were at a loss for words. They had managed to tap into the signals from Laserbeak as it was recording the battle, and having watched it all being played out was quite the sight.

"So Starscream is the leader … for now." Optimus murmured, more to himself than anything. The others turned to him, surprised. He didn't even seem concerned!

"But sir-" Bumblebee began, but Optimus cut him off.

"I don't think Megatron is gone, and even so, I don't think that Starscream's time with us here was a total waste after all."

"What do you mean?" Brawn said, outraged. "He left us!"

"Maybe, but it may have shown Starscream that there is more to life than fighting.

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare_

_The shadow in the background of the morgue_

_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley_

_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want_

_Where you can always find me_

_And we'll have Halloween on Christmas_

_And in the night we'll wish this never ends_

_We'll wish this never ends_

_(I miss you, I miss you)_

_(I miss you, I miss you)_

Times had been hectic, and the new leader of the Decepticons had felt it. That week, after the great battle between him and Megatron, the Decepticons had been in shock. None of them had expected such a battle. It was such, which it could not be put in words … no words could describe how they felt …

And now that Starscream finally had a moment to himself, he reflected back on the week. The week that had changed his life in more ways than one …

Flying over the landscape, with limited energy, Starscream did not look back at the spewing volcano. He could not bare the sight of it anymore … no, things had changed so much …

He sped up. Yes, speed usually cleared his mind, but not today. The air did cool his systems, but nothing more. He sped up again, watching the sea come towards him like a never-ending blue sparkly blanket. He could not see how the see could be so peaceful and how the sun could shine when the times had never been darker.

But it was. Starscream hated it.

He hated how that battle had gone. He hated _everything _about it! It was not the way it had supposed to go!

NO!

……

He could not think. He needed to talk to someone, but first, he knew the Decepticons would confront him the moment he got back. He was the leader now, wasn't he?

Yeah … as much as that role would have appealed to him in the past, now it was just a wonderful dream that he wished he could fall into. The dream of it being so different, that had gone so terribly wrong in real life.

Suddenly, he found himself back at the entrance to the Decepticon base. Transforming with a sigh, Starscream entered.

He was right. Everyone was waiting for him at the entrance inside the underwater base. They were silent as he arrived, and so was he. The new leader really wasn't up to talking to anyone, but he knew it had to be done.

But the problem was he couldn't think of anything to say.

So, he merely stood there.

Soundwave was in shock still. He could not get over the fact that Megatron was gone … for now anyway, and that the seeker was in charge now. Well, he seemed shocked too. He wondered if Megatron's words and actions had affected him. He knew they had, He could see it in his optics, and in the thoughts at the front of his mind (for he could not see any farther into Starscream's mind due to mental barriers.) No, the seeker needed space.

"You are tired, Starscream." Soundwave said suddenly, causing the Air commander to look up at him. "Suggested advice, get some rest."

Everyone stared at Soundwave. Was this kindness?

No, it was not. Soundwave merely wanted the seeker to rest so that he could get a real answer out of him the moment he had recovered. He didn't want to get a stumbled-on speech from the seeker; he wanted facts. Even though he had seen it with his own optics, the great battle, he did not believe that Megatron was gone. Nor, it seemed, did Starscream.

"I don't want to rest." Starscream said. He addressed everyone in the room. "I want to tell you that Megatron has gone, and that I am leader now. Although I've wanted to be leader for a long time …" He paused. He could not think about what words would describe what had happened. " … I didn't want it to be this way … but now it seems I have no choice."

The others listened in silence.

"All of you, get some rest." He said, in a more authoritive (sp?) tone. One that he used to use all of the time, but had been lacking as of late. Now it was coming back

"It will be a busy day tomorrow."

Curled up like he usually had slept like in his recharge bed, Starscream thought. He could not stop thinking about Megatron at all … and that fight. It was as if someone had stuck his optics on replay for the last few hours after the battle. He could not make sense of it …

Suddenly, his door opened, and Thundercracker and Skywarp walked in. Starscream sat up, and looked over at them.

_Primus, he looks so different! _TC thought to himself. No longer was there an arrogant smirk on his face, or optics full of mischief for battle or fun. No … they looked so dark and sad, and there was no smirk. Just … an unidentifiable look. A look of sadness and incredible confusion mixed with aftershock.

"Hey. Thought you could use some company." Thundercracker said.

Skywarp was bursting to say something snappy, but his comments all froze when Starscream looked over at them. No, he found he could not. Not now … not in this situation.

Starscream merely nodded, and looked at his feet. He felt TC sit next to him, and saw Skywarp sit on the ground in front of him. Why were they here?

"Why did you come here?" Starscream murmured quietly. Its not like they had a reason to help him …

Thundercracker was prepared for this question. "You really were amazing against Megatron you know. You amazed all of us."

Starscream looked up at him in shock and anger.

"I didn't think that fight was something to be proud of!" He exclaimed. "It …"

He stared at his feet again. He could not admit that he was starting to … miss the strange security that the normal days held. The little confusion of it all … although he could of done without the abuse, didn't in fact make him stronger?

Maybe …

Suddenly, Thundercracker placed an arm tentatively around the other seeker's shoulders. Skywarp looked up, and then smiled, saying, "You're lucky to have us around, Screamer."

Starscream usually hated contact with people unless he deeply trusted them, and it was only a few that ever could touch him without being blown up from loss of personal space. But he liked the loss of it in this case. It made him feel a bit more wanted in life.

"Thanks." He said, and TC stared at him. He never said thanks! The red seeker looked up at him, and then said, "I just need some time to sort myself out. I have planned a raid for tomorrow, but I still need some thinking time."

"Sure Screamer!" Skywarp said, his silly humour never fading. "I better be off. Astrotrain wanted to play a prank on the stunticons and I could not refuse!"

He quickly departed.

Starscream allowed himself a small grin, before turning to his comrade and lent against his shoulder. He never really showed how much he cared for his seeker brethren, but he did. And now that he was at a very emotional time of his life, he could not help but be grateful for the comfort.

TC was concerned for the seeker. He did it with those whom he felt he had … some sort of tie to. And the seeker, well, he was just their leader. And he was good at it! So, well … Thundercracker had a bit of devotion to him. But not much … still, he felt he should look out for him.

After he had seen what Starscream had gone though with Megatron, his attitude changed. He now saw why Starscream was the way he was, and had urged him to leave when he felt the time had been right. Well, now with all of what had happened happening, TC found that the seeker would need some support, whether he chose it or not. He absently ran his thumb along his commander's shoulder, while they sat in silence.

_Where …_Starscream thought. _Where are you Megatron?_

_Where are you?_

_And I'm so sorry_

_I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight_

_I need somebody and always_

_This sick strange darkness_

_Comes creeping on so haunting every time_

_And as I stare I count it the webs from all the spiders_

_Catching things and eating their insides_

_My indecision to call you_

_And hear your voice of treason_

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight_

_Stop this pain tonight_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head_

_(I miss you, I miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head_

_(I miss you, I miss you)_

That week had gone smoothly … strangely so. Starscream's orders were obeyed most of the time, but most of the Cons still resented him. Not that he could blame them.

He needed to go outside for a while.

Quickly getting out of the confines of the base, Starscream flew over the sea, trying to think about more of that week. But … for some strange reason he found that he could not. It was all an unimportant blur in his memory banks. Like an old film with several scenes missing from it because the age had wore it away. But Starscream was not suffering from old age, but he felt so either way.

Was this how Megatron used to feel sometimes? Like his mind was being worn away?

The jet continued to fly with his famous speed across the ocean until he reached the shore. He transformed, landing with grace as he looked over the infinite blue. The sun was setting now, so the mass of water shined with gold and reds from the dying sun.

How can something so tranquil be so violent? Killing people, killing animals too?

He sat down by the world's edge, and looked up at the sky. He remembered something that Megatron had last said to him just then …

_"Starscream! I will return! But until I do, take over for me! The army needs you!"_

_But when would you return?_ Starscream thought, and demanded an answer from the stars that were beginning to appear.

"When?"

_Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head_

_(I miss you, I miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head_

_(I miss you, I miss you)_


	2. Part 2 Freak on a Leash

Part 11

That night, Starscream sat at his console. He was staring at the screen, now knowing exactly what he was searching for, but there was something on here he knew he had missed … like, a file that had his name attached that he simply was blind to …

There! That was it!

Starscream opened his mouth a fraction. There was a file here … a file addressed to him. He opened it.

It was a video. A video … of the most terrible things. Starscream put his hands up to his face, staring wide opticed at the screen. It was playing security videos of Megatron and him fighting, or rather, Starscream getting ripped apart. The seeker screamed and smashed the screen with his fists. Sparks burst out from the console and gases wafted out in colourful clouds, and the seeker threw himself away from it.

Once it had all died down, Starscream looked up at the smashed console. A large crack rent the air as a spark shot out of it in a large arc, then everything was still.

The seeker sat up, panting a little. His hands were shaking, he noted.

"Why is it …" He murmured to the floor, "That these dreams plague me?"

He wondered why someone had thought it necessary to show him what he already knew. Maybe as some crude joke.

Wouldn't surprise him.

He looked up at the cupboard next to his recharge bed, and thought about something. He got up from the floor and went over to it, and opened one of the draws. Amidst the rest of the stuff in there, there was a dusty data pad. He took it out, and blew off the dust with a breath. He typed in the code and accessed a file … a photo of him and Megatron, together. It was one of those rare moments that his leader was smiling for once, his hand on the seeker's shoulder as he grinned happily. This was taken not long after he got into the Decepticon army, and his leader had looked after him as promised.

His leader …

A tear fell onto the datapad and seeped down on it to leave a light purple trail of energon, surprisingly not shorting it out.

But then, Starscream wiped his tears away. He had done enough crying already; there was no need for anymore of it. He stood, and put the pad back in the draw … and remembered something that he had not been able to focus on since he got back.

His spark.

Why … why had it reacted like that? Was it just the lunar eclipse that had some kind of bizarre effect on his body, or was it … something more?

Slowly, the seeker raised one of his sky blue hands and lightly touched his chest. He could feel the vibrations of his body, and the energy of his spark there … but there was something more … he continued to feel though the layers of his body with his mind …

There!

Starscream's optics shot open and tore his hand away from his chest. There was _power _there … power he could not even describe … the power … of immortality.

_Was _he immortal?

It would explain everything. Why he had regenerated his body; why he could simply not die …

It all made sense.

And in a way, it terrified him.

_Something takes a part of me._

_Something lost and never seen._

_Every time I start to believe,_

_Something's raped and taken from me... from me._

_Life's got to always be messing with me. (You wanna see the light)_

_Can't they chill and let me be free? (So do I)_

_Can't I take away all this pain. (You wanna see the light)_

_I try to every night, all in vain... in vain._

"I don't believe this …"

Skywarp was currently staring over his wingmate's shoulder, looking at a document that described the legend of the 'Immortal spark'. Could it be, that this was what had saved Starscream only a week ago? Was this what Megatron had always feared about him?

"Document is acceptable data on issue." Soundwave injected in monotone, "Starscream has an immortal spark."

"It's impossible." Thundercracker said, turning to the Third in command with a disbelieving look. "No transformer alive has an immortal spark."

"Well, it seems that there now is." Skywarp concluded, and the Decepticons gathered around the screen to further read the document.

He saw light. Lots of it, as he made his way back to reality. Suddenly, he was greeted with a view of the dying sun, and the sounds of the spewing volcano.

He could feel the pain of his wounds all over his body, but ignored them as best as he could. He needed to get out of here, and fast!

He sat up, then stood, and took off towards a hill nearby.

Once he had arrived, he saw with a grin that there was his control panel still stuck on the rock wall. This was his little secret, and no one but the Constructions knew it existed (because they had made it) He typed in a code and the rock 'wall' disappeared, revealing a small spacebridge. He quickly ran to it (as best as he could) and activated it. He was going to pass out, he realised, as the bridge activated and he was sent to Cybertron.

Shockwave got a surprise when he found the spacebridge open. As usual, he was guarding it when his leader made his entrance.

"Megatron!" Shockwave cried out as his batted and injured leader literally fell out of the gate. Shockwave ran over and managed to catch his leader.

The other drones and whatnot that were around stared at the sight of the Decepticon leader's twisted body. Then Shockwave shouted an order:

"Don't just stand there! Call for the repair drones! We have to fix him."

_How did I get out?_

I remember the volcano, and telling Starscream to lead the Decepticons. Then what?

Oh yeah …

That gap.

The flames and lava were threatening to overwhelm me. There was only so much heat my body could take before I started to melt, and with my injuries I could feel the heat more. That blasted heat … it almost fried me.

I looked up, and saw that gap the red moonlight had come though. Yes! There was a chance to flee after all!

I used the last of my heavily depleted power and flew up there, and out into the twilight sky. It was much cooler here, but not by much. I remember flying away to some flat ground, but I do not remember how I landed.

"Several burn wounds, sword wounds and non-projectile fighting wounds all on his upper body." Said one of the drones. "It will take a while to repair him of this as his energy levels are at 32%."

"Good." Shockwave said, his one eye flashing. "That's enough energy to live on for now.

Repair him."

I wonder what that stupid seeker is up to.

Probably trying to lead the army, like I told him to. I wonder how he felt about it, having the top job. Oh well.

I guess I've learned a few things these last few weeks. I hope he learned from it too.

Well, knowing how annoyingly smart he is sometimes, I'm sure he learned something.

"Megatron's repairs have been completed."

"Good. Send a drone for some Energon and report back here."

"Yes sir!"

I remember when I first met that seeker. God, I was soft back then … or maybe not. The guy had just lost what he had thought of as everything, which amazes me. How can one being equal everything?

Is this what devotion is about? Is that how it feels to love?

Well, if that's the case, I'm staying the heck away from it then!

But … then again … I guess Starscream would have been better behaved if I had of been nicer …

NICER?! ME?!

BAH!

The drone scurried back to the table, loaded with Energon cubes. They quickly got set up as Shockwave observed, and started feeding Megatron the energon. It sparkled though the connection on his wrist, and the meter to the right started going up as the energy flowed though Megatron's body. The meter still climbed …

Finally, he was charged to 100%. The drones activated him, and then stood back.

Megatron's optics then glowed with a bright crimson light, as he awoke from his slumber. Slowly, the warlord pulled himself into a sitting position as Shockwave came over to him.

"Welcome back, Lord Megatron."

Song – KoRn – Freak on a Leash

Thanks for the ideas, reviewers! Now that exams are over, lesse if I can get around to being a full time writer again :P

ST


	3. Part 3 Blame Me

Part 12

_I'm always gunna be one life behind_

_It's why I'm all alone_

_What's it gunna take to make you see_

_That we are falling apart?_

"How long was I out?" Megatron asked the purple Guardian of Cybertron.

They were walking towards the warp gate, followed by a bunch of drones in their wake. The leader of the Decepticons had to get back to Earth as soon as possible … to set things right.

And to talk to the seeker.

And maybe, just maybe … fix all that was _wrong_.

"Several cycles, not including the time you were in that Volcano." Shockwave quickly calculated and informed his leader.

"_Too _long." Megatron mused.

They had reached their destination, and Megatron stepped inside the space bridge.

"Shockwave!" He called. "Make sure you let no Decepticon nor Autobot come on this bridge for the next full astro cycle. I have a feeling one may try to run away to Cybertron."

"Yes sir!" Shockwave saluted, but wondered about the odd request. Luckily, his lack of facial features showed none of his surprised expression. It always made it easy to think and scheme when you had only one eye to convey your feelings. And it also made hiding a lot of information that a person could usually read from another easily much, much harder to detect.

Shockwave started up the Space Bridge with a flick of the on/off lever. He saluted as Megatron disappeared in a blast of pretty lights, even though it was not returned.

Everyone knew who it was even before he had returned to base. The seekers had radioed ahead to report that Megatron was alive and kicking, as Skywarp phased it. They just happened to be on guard duty when he arrived, and were now flying back with him.

Everyone greeted him with a cheer. There was a storm of questions, like how he had survived and how come it took so long to return. Megatron himself asked questions on how it was here, and if Starscream had led them well. They mostly bagged him but some grudgingly admitted that he had been alright. Not as good as him (how could you NOT say that when being pointed at with a fusion cannon?) of course, but okay.

After a good round of getting up to date on the news and whatnot, Megatron headed off to find the elusive seeker.

He did not have to search long, for his pager beeped and Megatron saw that Starscream knew he was here, and that he was waiting in one of the storage rooms. He must've gone there because he knew Megatron would've wanted to talk. The Decepticon leader did not know what he would say, but he did know that if he did not get everything out now, he would not get much more done around here with a sulking air commander.

And so, the new leader stopped at the door and entered.

Starscream had heard him coming. Knew what he wanted. And he didn't know if he could deal with him at the moment. He had wanted him back to take the pressure off, but now that he WAS back … he didn't know what to say to him anymore.

_I wondered can we throw away the past_

_So we can stop the screaming match?_

_I'm not gunna break down anymore_

_I've found my way to the door_

Megatron closed the door, and saw that the red seeker was sitting on a crate with his back to him. He was high up, probably as a way of escape in a way. But he also knew that flying creatures liked to be high in such a confined place. Underwater was not something he practically enjoyed, Megatron knew.

He shut the door quietly and looked up at him. Starscream felt like two hot coals had been pressed into the back of his neck as soon as those crimson optics had locked on. That's how he always felt around his leader, but now it was terribly more so. More so because he could not bear to see his leader in the metal again … it was all too much.

Megatron felt a twinge of … sadness. Yes, it was not from him directly, but he felt it like a poisonous gas in the room. It was all from the seeker, that he knew, but it was so … regretful, and full of hurt.

"Starscream …" He murmured. He did not have to speak loudly in this place, for voices tended to carry if there was only a few in the room.

The seeker's head jolted upwards a little, then slowly turned around. Megatron could see that his optics were not as bright as they should be, but he consented. His face held no expression, but it was clear from the metallic aura he threw off that there was many mixed feelings about the situation.

_I can't see through both of us_

_It's an issue of our trust_

_It's killing me_

_It's killing me to watch you leave me_

Starscream looked down for a second, then he turned his body around and hopped down. He stood in front of about four large crates that were almost to the roof, and looked over at his leader. Everything radiated sadness and regret, plus many more feelings, and a tiny part of Starscream wished he could simply ran over to him and bawl in his arms for a few hours until he felt like explaining. But he knew he could never do that. Ever.

They stood a fair distance apart, so Megatron knew that he was free to say some things to him, but he wanted the seeker to start.

Starscream heaved a deep sigh. "Welcome back, I guess."

Anger swelled within Megatron. He had dragged his chassis all the way down here to talk, and that's all he could say?!

But he saw that Starscream was as confused and speechless as he was, and bit back his verbal torture.

Starscream looked at him. He saw it in his optics as clear as crystal; fear. Fear of what was going to come out in this talk. But … he knew it must.

"I … I guess I should say …" He hesitated. "Oh Primus …" He muttered, and began to pace over to the other side of the room. "I don't know _what _to say!"

He was angry with himself.

Megatron watched him, and spoke, "I've been thinking Starscream."

The seeker stopped his pace.

The leader continued. "About us. A lot about you … and I realise …"

This was VERY hard for the leader, as he was not used to admitting his feelings in such a raw and sudden way.

"I've … realised, that I … didn't …."

Starscream had turned around by now, and had taken a few tensive steps towards him. He knew what Megatron wanted to say, but to say it for him would earn him a blasted something or other from his fusion cannon.

"Treat … treat you … AH!" He smashed his fist against the wall of the room and said harshly, "Never mind!"

"'Treat you very well'. Is that what you wanted to say?" It was blurted out quickly; as if to get it over with as soon as possible so he could brace himself to duck.

_I tried to talk about what's really wrong_

_I see that look of discontent_

Megatron looked over at the seeker with venom in his optics. Starscream looked frightened.

"I mean – that's not what I meant to say –"

"What then?" The leader growled.

Starscream took a deep breath, then said in a forcefully even tone, "You're not making this any easier for us, Megatron."

_The volume starts to rise and then it's on_

_That's why I have to go_

"Excuse me, but I don't believe I was the one who ran out of the slagging base to join those wretched Autobots!" He snarled, his fists clenched, matching Starscream's rage.

"I would never have had to do that if you hadn't treated me like a drone!" The seeker shrieked, his fists and shoulders tensed and drawn back.

That did it. Megatron lunged at the seeker and tackled him to the floor, pinning his limbs with no trouble at all.

"You were always selfish Starscream." Megatron spat, glaring at the seeker below him whose teeth were bared. "Selfish of everything that was given to you and never returned it. Like some disgusting virus that could never be eradicated because it was too hungry to let go, draining the victim DRY!"

Starscream was angry at this time, but tears had started to run down his face. Was Megatron for real?  
"Selfish?!" He burst out, tears spraying over his helmet. "So you calling being thrown around by a snow storm, coming back to Cybertron totally beaten and gone for without someone you truly loved – YES I MEAN LOVED! -" For Megatron and flinched at the mere word. "-and have to be thrown into a new life that you can barely understand even though you try so hard to do so, and have to learn so fast, even though your leader was nice to you and then becomes a total bastard the next day?! You're such a hypocrite to your own words! I tried to survive in your shadow, having to deal with your desire to beat the living scrap out of something every time the Autobots eluded you on the last mission. Who did you blame when it was clear that another 'con had been the one at fault? Who did you think was the one who caused the drama? Me! It was always me and me alone!"

His voice dropped low and waspish. His optics were narrowed and bright with rage like the infernos of hell.

"So who is selfish now, Megatron?" He hissed, "You or I?"

_Dealing with the pain is all that's left_

_Because we cannot get along_

_You want to put the blame on me again_

_I think that we have reached the end_

Megatron was silent. He sat up, no emotion on his face, nor did he wish to show anything. As much as he deeply hated it, the seeker's words had rung true. And he could not bear it.

Starscream sat up also, wiping his optics dry. "If only you treated me like I was the Second in command instead of a grunt, then maybe this would never have happened …"

That's when the real regret hit for the both of them. Neither really had communicated in the past and it left a rift as big as Valles Marineris.

"How could I ever trust someone like you?" Megatron said quietly.

"How could you not?!" Instantly Starscream had flared up again like a quelling fire with new fuel. He was so sick of all of this mind torture. "What was I when I first arrived? A spark-broken scientist seeker transformer with no desire for life anymore? What was there not to trust?! Surely someone like you would've recognised what he could mould me into … but you didn't … you didn't … you moulded me into a grovelling traitor with no self esteem …"

Starscream looked up at his leader, his optics pleading. "Why did you make me out to be something I wasn't? Why did you want me to grow into something like that if it was what you hated?"

"Primus dammit Starscream!" Megatron snarled. "How was I to know what you would end up like?!"

"By beating me up did you think I was going to end up to be your best pal like Soundwave?" He said coolly, with a tinge of jealousy.

Soundwave. No wonder he hated him. The tape deck must've been everything Starscream wanted to be in the terms of a second in command.

_I can't see through both of us_

_It's an issue of our trust_

_It's killing me_

_It's killing me to watch you leave_

_I can't see through both of us_

_It's an issue of our trust_

_You keep blaming me_

_Blaming me for what you do to me_

Starscream did not hide his jealousy. He was very possessive, and as far as he was concerned, Megatron's attention way back then had been his and his alone. Even after he had been beaten countless times he craved his attention again like he got it back when they had first met. It made him literally _burn _to see the two of them together and so co-operative all the darn time. Starscream hated it. He hated Soundwave and he hated that maybe Megatron was right about his selfish side. Yet, the way his leader had stated it, it was as if he had to have everything for himself, which was not true.

In fact, it seemed his leader had been right about a lot of things that also made Starscream's oil boil in anger.

Megatron looked at the seeker as his optics were glazed with heavy jealousy and dislike. He knew that the seeker's dislike for his Third in command could never be repaired, but he wanted the seeker to know that he was not all to blame.

"You can't blame me for every little thing that has gone wrong in your miserable life, seeker!" Megatron said lowly, his face pulsing with anger. "I cannot change what has happened.

Starscream literally screamed, he smashed his fists into the floor and shoved his face right up to Megatron's, spitting the words out at the top of his voice. "I'm not asking you to change my past, Megatron! I'm asking you to accept me as a slagging Second in command like you ranked me!!! I know I can't blame you for Skyfire's loss, I know I can't blame you for some of the things that have happened, but I can and WILL blame you for treating me like rust! I WILL blame you for not respecting me even when I respected you!"

"You didn't deserve it!" Megatron bellowed back.

"Then why did you make me A SLAGGING SECOND THEN?! EVEN WHEN YOU DON'T TREAT ME LIKE IT?!"

A ringing silence fell. Starscream was shaking badly and Megatron was glaring at him again. He then stood up and turned his back on Starscream, and left the room without another word of backwards glance.

_It's your turn to_

_Watch me leave you_

_It's your turn to_

_Watch me leave you_

_It's your turn to_

_Watch me leave you_

"M … Megatron?" Starscream said to the empty room, his voice scared and regretful. But he knew he wasn't there. He was still shaking, and he realised just how bad he had treated Megatron, when he went to the trouble to talk to him and try to confide in him … he tried to tell himself that Megatron hadn't made anything easier, but it did not stop him putting his head down on his arms and cry. It was pathetic and he knew it, sitting with his body half turned and his arms around his head on one of the smaller crates, crying, but he could not help it. Everything had gone so horribly wrong.

And yet, deep down, he knew the words had to have been said.

Megatron had perhaps spent an hour in his quarters, merely sitting on his bed with a cube of Energon in his hand, knowing what was wrong but not willing to act on it. He was too cold to want to care about people, but … he did, and he now knew that he had a duty to care for his solders. It was a delicate balance of being a total bastard and somewhat normal, but now was the time to put aside his bastard side and be normal. And so, with the cube in hand, he quickly returned to the store room where he knew the seeker would still be.

Starscream had fallen into recharge for a while, but had woken up a little while ago, and had lapsed into a world of misery again. He kept getting flashes of white, and knew that it was from the snowstorm. What else could it be from? He didn't even hear the door open as he was thinking and also trembling. But he did see the cube of Energon put in front of him and the arm on his back. He knew who it was instantly. No one else had such black hands in the entire base, not even Thundercracker, whose hands were more of a dark grey.

_So he does care, after all this …_Starscream felt a pang when he realised. And he instantly began to shudder with heavy sobs as he released all of his pent up emotions though the Energon that poured out of his face. He didn't even register that the person had drown him close, or as close as he could want without making him want to puke up his daily Energon. Starscream curled up, and for a while, he forgot what had happened, and shivered in his leader's embrace. He felt him tighten his grip, and Starscream began to ease up.

Megatron did not know how to handle the seeker, for he was used to such rough treatment most of the time. But when he got back to him, it all came so normal to him. Sure, he was rather stiff about it, not wanting to stay too long, but he found that if actually felt like, for once, he was doing the right thing. Once he saw that Starscream had calmed down, he resisted the urge to rip him off, for that would probably not go down very well. Instead, he grasped his shoulders and made the seeker face him. He looked ready to listen, at least, and ready to hear what he had to say.

"I know I can't change what I have done in the past," He said softly, as though he wanted to make sure that only Starscream would ever hear this. "But I can change the future."

Starscream nodded. There were some unspoken words there, but he found that he did not need Megatron to say them.

_I'm willing to go for a second chance. Are you?_

Yes. The seeker was ready.

_I can see through all the loss_

_It's an issue of our trust_

_It's killing me_

_It's killing me to watch you leave_

_I can't see through both of us_

_It's an issue of our trust_

_You keep blaming me_

_Blaming me for what you do to me_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song – Blame me by Adema

This is an enormous canyon on Mars. 2,500 miles (4,000km) in length and 4 miles (7km) deep at the deepest parts.

Yeah I know it's been a while. I went though one of those blank stages, you know, when everything is in your head ready to write down but you can't seem to actually get up and _do _it? Well, that's the basics on what happened.

I know I might have went all out on the lyrics in this chap, but I wanted to have it like these were their thoughts, not just some song shoved in to make it look better in type. So, try to read it like that if you will :) I wanted some stronger language, but I'm not all that familiar with the 'swear words' in the TF world, except 'scrap' 'slag' and 'rust' it seems.

This is not the end, for there is one last chapter, the Epilogue, that will tie this story into the main cannon and perhaps hinting towards the movie (even though I hated it). I hope Megatron wasn't OOC too much. I think him going back to Starscream and wanting to rip him off himself contrast nicely with the underline of slight mushiness. Let me know if you can improve this for me.

Ckret2 – Yes that is very interesting about the relationship you describe, although this will have a more bitter-sweet ending as it's supposed to tie into the story line. Although you bring up some good points which I have used, but Starscream is far too fiery to allow Meggers from taking hold so badly as he did last time: P

Indigo-ink – You update and I will :P Nah, thanks for the comments! Well, I think its more of a temper meltdown than anything: P

Haley – I hope this fulfils your need to read! :D

Soryu – Yeah, Megatron is terrified of the idea of love, as you saw in this chap. Maybe in the future if the movie never happened he may find some in Starscream? Who knows …

Simply Crisis – Thanks! Hope you like :D

Vega – Thanks Vega! Hope you like this one!

Until the time is right to write, Laters!

ST


	4. Part 4 Shout, Betray Me

Soryu was right; I think this merits a second last chapter to fill in the gaps. So guys, the second last!

Part 13

The Decepticons were on holiday, so to speak. Megatron had told them that while a group of them were out on a raid, the rest of them were getting ready for a week long rest from all the drama the last month or so held.

And so, when the coneheads plus a few others returned on a successful raid, they all kicked back in the lounge area and relaxed. The equivalent of a TV was blaring stories of war missiles and other amazing weaponry and their tech specs on them, whilst over the other side of the room there was an area to sit and have a drink, much like a bar. Then there were a heap of old, mismatched couches and chairs scattered over a modestly large area. This was where most of the group were as they chattered of things past, present and the ever dark and mysterious future. They had a laugh about the idiotic Autobots, and more when Brawl and Bonecrusher got into a fight and started to wrestle about on the floor. The others cheered them on.

Meanwhile, Megatron was recharging. He too had had a stressful week, and by giving the others a holiday it meant that he could at least have a half decent rest instead of having to chase down people. Soundwave was put in charge of the 'party', as he merely phrased it, and he passed into the land of sleeping.

But, someone was not at rest …

_Shout! Shout!_

_Let it all out_

_These are the things I could do without_

_Come on_

_I'm-a talking to you_

_So come on_

Starscream was reading a document on his screen. He had a new PC installed since his other one had a rather large fist mark in it from when he had blasted it previously, and he was rather keen to have a new one back in his room. Besides, it would get rid of the evil viruses and Primus knows what else on the hard drive that he REALLY didn't want to deal with at present.

At the moment, he was thinking about a few things. His spark was a constant thing on his mind, and the video that made him blow up his old PC, and Megatron. His spark was his primary concern at the moment, as he was looking up on the legend to hopefully get some information as to what he was to do, and how it had come to him of all mechs.

His optics widened as he came across a relevant document on the screen. It was not incredibly long, but it contained a fair amount of detail.

"Let's see …" He muttered to himself as he read the text:

'**_Sector 238_**

**_Following account of AcidBomb, renowned scientist on Spark Creation_**

**_Project 'Immortality'  
Document 1_**

_   Recent accounts of what has been sought as a legend may at last be true. At last, I have found what could be the answer to the mystery on the Immortal spark of the Legends. In an ancient inscription found at this sector, there it was written the coming of the 'One''_

Starscream saw the pictures of the hieroglyphs painted on the walls, and instantly translated it in his mind. It read like a song:

_'Shadows of old,_

_Beings come nigh,_

_The One with the power,_

_Shall be born this night._

_Days of darkness,_

_One Seeker shall soar,_

_Red optics agleam,_

_Will it be my own?_

_White shall the traitor be, _

_Flashes of crimson,_

_Highlights of blue,_

_A face like the night._

_He will be alluring,_

_In frame and mind_

_Friends will be true_

_And gladly so._

_But his days shall grow dark,_

_Evil shall consume him,_

_Yet his spark will endure, _

_Bound by his immortal fate,_

_The last laugh, no matter when_

_Shall always be his.' _

_'It means me … it has to be me …'_ Starscream thought with a jolt. He began to read the rest of the document:

   '_More information has been found about the spark itself, instead of the One that will have it. It is said that Primus, in a desperate attempt to build a being in his image; immortal, powerful, and strong, could only manage the very shell of the spark and not the essence. Being angry with his failure, he cast the shell away, to be lost forever more it seemed. But it found its way into Cybertron, and from then on is unknown. The shell of the spark is what has made it immortal, being composed of an unknown material as of late. The bearer has not been found, but we do know it is a seeker. All seekers have been searched after programming, but such a case has not been found. Other sources to show the final markings of this individual are that he will be incredible at all he goes into. The spark, unfortunately, cannot be duplicated should the being be found. It is unclear as to whether this is true or not._

**_Account never continued._**

**_End document._**

**_See also 'Immortal particles', 'Spark' and 'Immortality – will it ever be?'_**

****

Starscream finished reading, and sighed. It was very clear that he was the one in the legend; all the evidence and defining features led to it. He was not sure whether this made him happy or sad … of a combination of both. On one side of the argument, he would outlast any battle ever fought, and never die at the hands of the enemy, but on the down side …

He would never be able to have a normal life … to live forever; it would be a tiring existence … Especially since his 'true friend' had gone now. It was a sad fate, and yet … it did not make him feel totally lost.

Was this a sign that maybe his true friend was not who he thought it was?

Just then, his PC beeped and his head darted to the popup. There was a video transmission trying to get though, yet he didn't recognise the address. He clicked on it, and the very person who he had been thinking about came up on the screen.

Skyfire.

_I watched you change and never knew_

_That you would be like all the rest_

_You were so true too good to be true_

_I trusted you and fell apart again_

"S-Skyfire!" Starscream gasped out, startled.

"I come to you on behalf of one whom I love." He whispered.

This was not normal Skyfire behaviour … Starscream stared at him, and he then continued;  
"I know Megatron has returned …" His voice was tinted with slight anger. "Why are you still there? He will treat you like slag again Starscream! You know it!"

Starscream shut his optics and turned his head away. He was as confused as Skyfire was, but he would not go back to those Autobots. He had been treated badly enough by them as it was, and he had no desire to repeat the experience. He was sick of being the traitor, and now it felt like he had a purpose … and yet, nothing was set in stone …

"I have my reasons for staying." Starscream said with a tint of frostiness, "And they don't need to be known by anyone else but Megatron and myself."

Skyfire blanched, and recoiled a little from the screen.

"You cannot be serious." He said quietly. "I thought my video would make you see sense …"

"YOU sent that horrible video?!" Starscream snarled, jumping up out of his chair and knocking it to the floor.

_I cannot change the fact_

_That you're not coming back_

_So depressed I'm your slave_

Skyfire looked suddenly weary. "I don't know what happened to you, Starscream. Its like you've become a different person from the seeker I knew."

"That's because I AM a different person!" Starscream growled, anger pulsing though every part of his body. How could Skyfire do this to him?!

The seeker stood up to his full height and turned away from the screen. He could not look at his ex-teacher anymore.

"Why are you begging me to return to the Autobots for?" Starscream finally said after a moment of heavy silence. "Why not you come to the Decepticons?" He then added with a bitter laugh. "You were one once."

"I could not come back …" Skyfire replied quietly.

_I had to leave so I could breathe_

_I hate to fight that's not what I want_

_You were so true too good to be true_

_I trusted you and fell apart again_

"Then maybe you should've thought of me before you changed to the Autobots then." Starscream said coldly. He knew he was being unfair, but at the moment he was too annoyed to really care about Skyfire's problems. If he had fur it would be on end like a porcupine.

"And be treated like a dog? I'll pass." Skyfire replied equally sarcastic in the wake of the seeker's coldness.

Starscream turned his head to give him a sidewards glance. "I would've protected you …" he said quietly. "Just like I said I would've made you my second in command once I was leader."

Skyfire made a move akin to rolling eyes. "I don't fight, Starscream. I'm a scientist."

"Of for Primus sa- Times have changed Skyfire!" Starscream had spun around to fix him with a glare. "I changed to fit it, and so should you."

"You had a lot more time to change than I did." Skyfire retorted. "Far more."

"I wouldn't have needed to change if …." He stoped, and then turned away. Skyfire knew he was about to mention the snow incident on Earth.

The seeker heard the other sigh. "I guess this is the end …"

Starscream shut off his optics; his face held sorrow. "Maybe when this war ends it could change … I …"

Skyfire waited, knowing Starscream wanted to say something, but it never came out.

"Just go, Skyfire."

And so he did.

Starscream opened his optics. His screen was blank, with only the wallpaper of the Decepticon logo on screen. He gave a tiny sigh, and then left to find Soundwave.

Skyfire sat on his bed, his head in his hands. He had tried, and he realised that nothing was going to change. There were too many hurts in their relationship now to mend, he realised, and the seeker he loved was gone.

Maybe he isn't … but for now, he was just another Decepticon he had to defeat. It hurt him, but he knew, as nay teacher would, that sometimes duty is the hardest thing to want to follow.

_Betray me_

_You're not the one_

_To be trusted with my love_

_Betray me_

_You're not the one_

_Who should be trusted with my love_

The seeker found the Cassette deck in his quarters, working as would be expected. His cassettes were all out except Ravage, who was sleeping on his master's recharge berth. Just like his earthen counterpart of a panther, he slept mostly during the day. He was a creature of the night, after all.

"I need you to explain something to me." Starscream announced by way of welcome.

Soundwave turned. As it was, he was used to the seeker's boldness and rudeness, to the point where it was as customary as saying hello. The navy blue con regarded the red seeker with his usual observance, taking in the differences of his mind that had made many changes to his body, to one who was looking close enough. He walked differently now, compared to his usual aloofness. Of course, it was still present, but it was now shrouded by something more. He could not describe it, but it gave the seeker the impression of someone who was much, much stronger but still incredibly unstable inside. It was if the seeker was trying to figure everything out. So, Soundwave waited for the seeker to continue.

"When I was fighting Megatron in that cavern …." He started, trying not to let the emotional side get to him. "Why was it that I got so many flashbacks of my past? It seemed Megatron was as well …"

Soundwave turned in his chair to face him. "It happened because your memories needed to come out."

"Huh?"

Soundwave stood, and then walked over to one of his many monitors in his room, seeming not to focus on anything in particular.

"Sometimes … in a state of extreme emotion, things that were meant to stay buried come back to you, in the most unexpected way." He continued, and there was even the tiniest trace of emotion in his voice that was rarely heard by anyone. It was if the Elusive Soundwave had experienced things of this sort himself.

"It happened because you both needed to stop the fight. There is a reason for it … that may or may not have been found yet, but will come to the both of you, when the time is right."

Starscream pondered his words. It made some kind of theoretic sense, even though his scientistic side said that such nonsense was absurd. Hey, what else did he have to explain it?

"Well …" He murmured, "I just hope that whatever this reason is, that I find it soon."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Songs –

Disturbed - Shout 2000

Adema – Betray Me

Hey! This came out faster than I would've thought! :D Hehe, I guess that's what happens when your Mum turns off the net on you and you become bored, and you've finished your school work :P

And so, there we go! The first and only filler chap in the story. I thinks some people might be confused as to why I put the song shout in there. Well, it was a hidden meaning and I was referring to the legend. Just one of my many hidden meaning things :P

Along the lines of the legend. Yes, I am aware that it is not at all in the cannon of Transformers, but I wanted it that way and I'm not going to change it. I felt the need to explain the Spark in my own unique way, and this was my way how. Thanks to Haley for making some changes to the legend for me so it read more like a song as it was supposed to. Gah, I'm good at it, but it gets annoying when I can't word it right. Thank goodness I have a friend who can change it for me! :D

Also, I don't know exactly if I will plan to continue this. Thing is, if I plan to actually write another, I know what I would want to do in it, but then that would mean I would have to change how I end this story as apposed to what I originally had planned. Basically, if I continue this, it will skip the movie and go on as if the war had ended and Cybertron has a second golden age. If I end it here, it will tie into the Cannon and Megs and Screamer eventually go back to wanting to kill each other, and eventually lead up to both charas deaths in the Movie. So, it's up to you folks out there as readers to decide what I do with this thing! Make sure you leave a review and tell me, and the next chap will get out a hella lot faster :D I seem to have got my writing spirit back in me! YAY!

ST


	5. Epilogue Part 5 May it Be

Part 14 – Epilogue

The next few weeks past swiftly and silently by the Transformers. The Decepticons had conducted several raids, two of which they were successful on, and the others they were not, to the annoyance of the fraction. But there was something that surprised them all, even the Autobots – Starscream and Megatron were _working together_.

The battle raged, and not even the great Optimus Prime was prepared for what his nemesis was about to pull. While they grappled on the ground, the Decepticon leader gave the signal to his Air Commander, and he jumped into the air and transformed, flying overhead and then dropped a cluster bomb straight at the two leaders. Optimus looked up and his optics widened, and in that brief moment of distraction, Megatron grinned evilly and grabbed onto the chain that Starscream had thrown down at that moment. He gave an arrogant wave to Optimus, who had by now turned back to him before he was wrenched up by the chain and pulled out of the firing range of the cluster bomb. But Optimus had not.

BOOM!

The flames spewed over the now drained oil plant, and the Autobots quickly grabbed Optimus up (who was badly injured by the bomb blast) to head out of there, while in the sky Megatron had let go of his chain to fly along side the red jet, who transformed back to robot mode to grin at him. The Decepticon leader grinned back, and everyone had noticed it.

That night, the last of the dying sun spread golden energy over the sea and shore. Underneath in the great base a party was being held for fun. They had got a huge amount of Energon from the raid, and they were happy indeed. Unlike the Autobot parties, which consisted of sissy talking and a few little drinks, the Decepticons had a wild spree in the lot of them that could not be quelled. While some sat and had a chat (very few) some cheered on the tussles on the small battle area. Others danced to the music, and a smaller number sat around the bar and got totally cratered in.

However, being as aloof as he was; liking to be alone for times to think, was Starscream. He sat outside in the golden rays, absorbing the warmth into his body for later. The light made him appear to glow on the cliff, and he loved the feeling of the space and tranquillity of the land around him. He always hated being indoors, like any flying creature would, but unlike his other flying comrades, he liked senary too. His optics were off as he sat with one leg swinging over the edge, while the other was tucked under his left thigh. His hands rested behind him, and his wings were folded back a bit.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned. He got a surprise when he saw it was Skywarp.

"You're bloody crazy, you know that?" He said by way of welcome.

"Why Skywarp," The red seeker started with a sly grin. "If I didn't know that I would be one very strange individual."

"You're telling me." The teleported replied, and sat down next to his leader, looking over the waters and observing the surrounds. "But I never give up hope that you might turn sane one day."

"Oh really?" Starscream mocked. "I would hate to think what a _real _crazy person was like if I'm crazy."

Skywarp chuckled, and they both lapsed into silence. They watched over the rapidly falling sun for a while before Starscream turned to Skywarp and said, "So how come you came out here?"

The black seeker looked at his feet for a moment, and then said in an aggravated tone, "Thundercracker made me come out. He said I needed to talk to you."

"About what?" Starscream inquired.

"He said that …" He paused. "He said you have really made yourself to be someone to admire now. The way you sorted out your problems! And that fight … it's really changed a lot of people's opinions of you."

But Starscream could sense that there were more reasons than that.

"And he also said that he really considered you a seeker now." Skywarp finished with some amusement.

There was a moment of puzzled silence before both seekers were rolling with laughter.

**_Journal Log_**

**_September, '86_**

_There are some things in this world that are still puzzles to me even now. Even after over ten million years of existence. Its true proof that no matter how long you live, there are still some things that surprise you, baffle you, make you cry …_

_I always looked on both sides of the argument when the time came, either as a hobby or as a habit. With that in mind I came to realise many new things about this world and myself, as well as the people around me. But nothing could've made me learn more than this month. Nothing could've prepared me for the long slog of tears and pain I endured to this moment had I had known it was going to happen beforehand. _

_There are some things that will never be changed, and there are some things that will, but as I have learned from my time here on this tiny planet called Earth, that the unexpected can be both a blessing and a curse. In this case, I think it's a mix of both …_

_I don't know what will happen between Megatron and myself, or with Skyfire if peace were to ever return. Would I be able to cope with the change? Yes, I believe I would. I love peace, but I also love war. I love the peace from the olden times on Cybertron, but I also love the pains that I have caused the Autobots in war._

_And then there's them too …_

_My brief stay, if it did anything at all, taught me one thing; there is still hope for peace, and that one day Cybertron would become the civilisation it once was. I know that someday I will be able to go back to my old ways, but there will always be a time that I will go out and do some target practise to make sure I had not lost my touch._

_But, even so … I wonder how some of the more war-bound Decepticons and Autobots would cope?_

_And more importantly … how would the great leaders cope?_

Starscream sat back from the screen, and then archived his new entry. Someday soon he wanted to go home … be able to lay on his back and watch the stars he knew so well move slowly across the night sky … to be able to hear the sounds of the planet echo though the crust of metal …

If there was one thing about Starscream that - no matter how many hurts or changes prevailed over time – would change, it was his ability to dream.

_May it be an evening star_

_Shines down upon you_

_May it be when darkness falls_

_Your heart will be true_

_You walk a lonely road_

_Oh! How far you are from home_

_Mornie utulie ([Quenya:] Darkness has come)_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantie ([Quenya:] Darkness has fallen)_

_A promise lives within you now_

_May it be the shadow's call_

_Will fly away_

_May it be your journey on_

_To light the day_

_When the night is overcome_

_You may rise to find the sun_

_Mornie utulie ([Quenya:] Darkness has come) _

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantie ([Quenya:] Darkness has fallen)_

_A promise lives within you now_

_A promise lives within you now_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song – Enya – May it be (from the Lord of the Rings)

And so, 'Aftermath' has been completed. Phew! Now I can cross that off the list and finally finish the 7th Chap for 'Soul Brothers' :P

BUT never fear! After my reviewers convinced me to continue this, there will be a continuation! Only one knows what will happen, but I have made a trailer thingy for your enjoyment and to tease you :P

So, lets hear it for everyone who made this fic work! applause

Vega – Thanks! I also love the way you write :D

Indigo – As you command, dear one! Hehe, the movie was crap anyways, nyaa?

Simply Crisis – Glad you liked this!

Soryu – Not too sure yet, but there will be a bit of a history lesson in the first chap I would think. And that's true, Megs would only stop if he had a good enough reason.

Haley – Hey, I always credit those who deserve it! Cheers for the help once again!

Voice from the dead – LYNXYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
YYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tackle hugs and doesn't let go for a while Man I missed you! Yeah, Yahoo was being really bitchy, so I had to re-add you. I tried to send you an e-mail, but your e-mail account doesn't seem to be working … :S

Anywho, Seeya's next time!!

Skins Thunderbomb


	6. Preview of 'Journey', the next story

**Journey Trailer/Teaser**

Voice over of Starscream: How is it you pick up the threads of an old life … when all you know is gone?

Random guns being dropped to the ground. The nice echoes around a barren landscape of Earth.

Skywarp – The war … the war is over …

**The battle has ended ….**

Optimus – I have waited this day … for many millennia …

Megatron - Thinking and all because of two brave transformers … willing to put aside their differences to really make this work …

Skyfire to Thundercracker - I know what you really desire … I know that you want this all to end …

TC – I do.

**And so … the fighting stopped …**

Megatron – It is time … time to go home …

**And a new Golden Age … **

**Has begun …**

Starscream – The suns of this system should keep Cybertron well energized from now on …

Shockwave – It seems now everyone's changed … for the greater good …

Voice over – But there are some things that can never change … and when the pattern is broken … they feel it in the worst way possible …

Megatron Yelling at Soundwave - I cannot live like this!

Soundwave – The seeker knows what you need …

**And maybe …**

Starscream in a whisper as he crouches by a bleeding Megatron - Megatron …

**Just maybe …**

Starscream – I know what you need …

**New bonds will be made …**

Skyfire to Starscream - I need you …

Starscream – You only need a shadow …

**Or old ones tightened …**

**Journey**

**Coming soon**


End file.
